vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elrick
Summary Elrick was once a knight that was in charge of finding the heroes but once they disappeared, he went to search a way to unbound the Fighting Spirit Armor that becomes one with him. The Hero's Party finds him later in the Dwarves Kingdom where he went to find a way of lifting the armor but unsuccessfully even them couldn't. Later, Artpe proposes him a deal of becoming a member of the Hero's Party and helping them defeat the Demon King by unbounding his armor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Elrick Beltopata Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Male Age: Around 40 Classification: Human, Shield Master Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Shield and Axe Master (Has reached the peak of Humanity), Accelerated Development (As he is a member of the Hero's Party, he shares Maetel's development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, he doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, he acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at his level such things won't affect him), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina's mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Speed: FTL (As he reacted and fought with the Light Spirit King, a being who is the light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Stamina: Extremely high (As he reached the peak of Humanity and he's the tank of the party) Range: Extended with weapon Standard Equipment: Light of the Fighting Spirit (A cursed legendary artifact armor that bounds to its user to increase it's power massively), axe (A simple artifact) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Manifestation:' It's the most basic mana technique. It lets the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. *'Mana Manipulation:' It's the advanced mana technique that lets a character manipulate mana for different effects and spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users